


Entertain Me

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald asks for some entertainment.</p><p>From my Tumblr Kink Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertain Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Male/Male dry humping

Oswald watched Jim leave the club with a odd furious look in his eye. You couldn’t understand why he often humoured the detective. Jim wouldn’t ever return Oswald’s friendship or feelings. At least you had suspicions that your boss was intimately interested in the man. It gave you some hope that perhaps you would be able to catch his attention, but it was hard when your boss seemed to only have eyes for Jim.

“Everyone out!” Oswald yelled suddenly. You hurriedly followed everyone else’s example and made to leave your position behind the bar. “Not you.” Oswald turned and pointed at you, the same angry expression in his eyes.

You shivered, you loved it when his voice turned all dark and dangerous. Your cock twitched, and you gratefully moved behind the bar, begging your body to listen and ignore how Oswald made you feel.

Oswald took a seat at his usual table in the center of the club and sat in silence, deep in thought, his fingers stroking over his lips slowly as he stared at the stage. You nervously watched his profile, waiting for him to demand something. You were distracted by the movement of his hands, how his lips opened slightly when his index fingers drew over it. You had to swallow the excess saliva pooling in your mouth at the thought of what he could do with those lips.

Then he turned to you and snapped, “Well bring me a drink.”

You carefully mixed his usual and brought it to the table. “Stay.” Oswald ordered coldly. You stood there watching him.He took his drink straight and placed the glass on the table watching you with those bright eyes of his. “Entertain me.” Oswald tilted his chin up in challenge to you, studying your reaction with an unreadable face.

“Sir?” You said, uncertain of his meaning.

“Entertain me.” He repeated, scooting his chair away from the table. His body language was open with legs spread casually. “You think I haven’t noticed how you look at me?”

You stared at him in shock. This was your chance. You hid your eager smile, and slipped off the waiter’s jacket. He watched as you slowly rolled up your sleeves, chewing lightly on his lip. He beckoned you closer and tugged you down into his lap with you straddling his good knee. The scent of his cologne permeated the air between the pair of you when he tugged away your bowtie and opened the buttons of your dress shirt. A unintentional roll of your hips and you were rubbing your clothed cock along his thigh. Oswald’s eyes darkened and he slipped his hands through your hair to to pull you forward, pressing you into a hungry kiss. He let out a soft whimper when you licked and bit your way along his neck. His hands drifted along your chest, sliding around your hips and digging into your ass encouraging the eager roll of your hips. A sexual haze came over you and you quickened your pace, rutting desperately against his thigh, your cock restrained within your black trousers. Oswald smirked, pleased at your reactions, his hands gripping your hips tight enough to leave bruises. “Well aren’t you just a desperate slut for me, boy. Do you imagine this when you go home? Do you rut against your bed imagining it’s me?” his harsh words only spurred you on. Thrusting erratically against him, you hissed out, “Yes… fuck.”

Your hand slipped down to rub along his erection. Oswald became forceful and gripped the back of your short hair, tugging your head back so he could bite and suck along your collarbone. His breathing became erratic as you stimulated him, replacing your hand with your cock to rub against his own. He growled low in his throat, swearing, and pushed you back, turning you so you were leaned over the table. Oswald followed his movements, grasping your hips to grind his erection into your ass. You bit your lip painfully, as he forced your chest down on the table with his arm pressed into your back. Straining for friction, you began to thrust against the table and Oswald grinned manically, his hand reaching around to unbuckle your pants, slipping his hand around your stiff cock. “Cum for me, you dirty little slut.” Between his filthy words, the feel of his firm fist jerking you off and the hard press of his erection into your ass you shuddered and came. Oswald wasn’t done yet. He slammed your hips back into his, making short quick thrusts until he too, came with a grunt.

Oswald stepped back and straightened his suit out as you put yourself away, cheeks tinged in pink at what had just happened right in the middle of his club. He smirked at you, stepping forward to carefully button your shirt up and redo your bowtie. He even tucked your shirt back into your pants, sliding his hand over the front to smooth out any wrinkles before he squeezed your cock gently. His eyes focused on your own as you let out a groan.

“You could always do a bit of overtime.” Oswald suggested coyly before he stepped back and glanced at his watch. “But right now, I have somewhere I have to be. Make sure you clean up.” He gestured at the mess of a table.   
“I’d hate to have to punish you.


End file.
